


Bundling

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold sleepover, Jim shows Blair an old fashioned way to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundling

## Bundling

by Scribe

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/grrl/scribescribbles>

I did not create and do not own these characters. No profit made from this fiction. The story does not reflect on the actors who portrayed the characters.

'Bundling' was widespread among courting couples in colonial America. The couple, fully clothed, were wrapped together tightly in a blanket and allowed to converse, with family either present, or in-and-out of the room.

This story is a sequel to: Visitor 

* * *

Bundling 

There was enough light in the room for Blair to see Jim's breath frosting over his bed as he spoke. "Okay, Darwin, tell me again what the hell we're doing here." 

"I'm being a good son and you're being a good son-in-law. Quit bitching, Jim. We'll be back in Cascade for Christmas, and I think it's kinda nice of Mom's boyfriend to put us up gratis at his bed-and-breakfast. Remember, he's also celebrating Christmas a week early, so Naomi can have the holiday with me." 

"Why did she have to hook up with someone in Connecticut? Why not California? We could have hit the beach instead of freezing our butts off up here." 

"It isn't his fault that the central heat decided to go out this weekend." 

"She still hates me." 

"She does not." 

"No? Then why did she put us in a room with two single beds?" 

"Uh... maybe she hasn't told Ronald about us yet." 

"How many grown men take their male roommates home for Christmas if they aren't lovers? There's a fucking night stand between the beds. I feel like Desi Arnez to your Lucy." 

"My hair isn't that red." 

"I don't understand why you aren't griping more. After all, you're the cold natured one." 

"Just admit that I'm tougher than you about this, Jim." 

"You're the man who wore flannel into the middle of June last year. There's something funny going on here. Anyway, I'm freezing. This quilt isn't enough." Jim got up, shivering in his boxers, and stripped the quilt off his bed, hurrying over to Blair's bed. He spread the quilt over Blair. 

"I don't really need it, Jim, and you're going to get... What are you doing?" 

Blair clutched at his covers, but Jim snatched them out of his hands. "Shove over, tough guy, you've got company." 

"Jim, it's a fucking single bed. They call it single for a reason, you can't fit..." shove scoot "Oof. Okay, you can, but just barely. Hurry up and get the covers back up." 

_rustle_

Jim sighed. "Ahh. That is _so_ much better." 

"Come over here, shoving your cold bod into my nice toasty space. You got some nerve." 

"Shut up." _rustle_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm finding out why you're so comfy-cozy." _lift unbutton unbutton unbutton_ "Jesus Christ, Chief, how many layers are you wearing?" 

"Two pairs of flannel pajamas, thermal longjohns, and those Angora socks Rafe gave me at the department party." _peel_ "Hey! Stop that, man!" _jerk_ "Don't take that off me! I need it." 

"No you don't." _peel remove_ "I'm surprised at you--you're supposed to know all about primitive cultures. Don't you know that for centuries the Eskimos have kept warm by sleeping together nude--sharing body heat?" 

"But Jim, what body heat? You're cold right now." 

"So quit being a selfish bastard and warm me up. You can keep the socks on. There." Jim tossed Blair's last layer of clothing out onto the floor. _snuggle_

"Geez. I guess I better warm you up as quickly as possible, strictly for survival purposes, of course." 

"Of course." 

_snuggle nuzzle_

"Chief, are your hands cold?" 

"Feel for yourself." _grope_

"I just thought that they might be a little cold. If they are, I have an idea." 

Blair propped himself on his elbow and studied Jim. There was a sly look in the Sentinel's eyes. "And what might that be?" 

"I was just thinking that those soft, warm, furry, sensual Angora socks might also be used as mittens." 

Blair grinned, reaching down. "Can you wash come out of Angora?" 

As Jim felt the first silky tickle across his nipples he murmured. "I don't know. We'll have to check Heloise's Hints." 

The End 

* * *

End Bundling by Scribe: poet77665@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
